


Sticks and Stones... and ZPMs

by Brate



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to "The Brotherhood." John and Rodney have a disagreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones... and ZPMs

Elizabeth Weir signed another report, determined to clear off her desk before the end of the day. Halfway through the next report, two voices drifted in from the Control Room, growing distinctly louder.

"I saw you, Rodney."

"Major, you really need to get over this."

"I know what I saw."

She put down her pen and moved to stand in the door. Major John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay continued to have their "discussion," ignoring their audience.

"It was a stressful time for us all—you imagined it."

"I didn't imagine it, stress or not."

"Anyway, it has been rendered moot because we don't even have it anymore."

"Ah, ha! So you admit to doing it."

"I'm admitting nothing, Major, merely stating it doesn't matter now."

"It does to me."

"Oh, now you're just being childish."

"Am not."

"Are too. Now you're pouting."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Elizabeth saw Peter Grodin duck his head to hide a grin while Sergeant Stackhouse struggled to keep a straight face. Apparently, it wasn't a serious argument, but she still felt she should check into it. Teyla Emmagen picked that moment to pass by.

"Teyla," Elizabeth called softly, "might I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Dr. Weir."

Moving back into her office, she offered Teyla a chair. Folding her hands on the desk, Elizabeth hesitated. "I was... wondering if you knew what was going in between the major and Dr. McKay."

"Of course." Teyla nodded. "They are arguing."

"Has it been going on long?"

"Since our return from Dagon. Major Sheppard took exception to something Dr. McKay did."

"I read the report; is the major upset because Rodney let it slip we were new to Atlantis? It was foolish, but entirely innocent."

"No." Teyla laughed softly. "Major Sheppard has the idea that Dr. McKay was happier to see the ZPM than that the major survived the test."

"What?" Elizabeth was confused.

"He has said Dr. McKay specifically looked at the ZPM, smiled, and only then did he glance over to see whether the major was still alive." Teyla smiled indulgently. "They have been in conflict ever since."

"Is that so?"

"I believe Major Sheppard's feelings are hurt."

"He is pouting," Elizabeth remarked with wonder.

"I am unfamiliar with that word."

"That's all right, Teyla. Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

After Teyla left, Elizabeth mused, "My ranking military officer is pouting because of a supposed slight by the head scientist..."

"Am not."

"Are too."

She would have liked to ignore them, but their squabbling was getting out of hand. Marching to her door, she got their attention and signaled them to join her. "All day long I have been listening to your bickering. You are supposed to be leaders, setting an example for everyone."

John and Rodney glanced at one another guiltily.

"I'm not getting paid extra to run a daycare." Elizabeth eyed each of them. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right, Elizabeth."

She nodded, dismissing them.

As they walked out the door, Rodney stage-whispered, "You're the one acting like a child."

"Am not," Sheppard defended.

"Are too."

"Am not."

Elizabeth sighed.


End file.
